The invention, in a preferred embodiment, is directed to a computer workplace accessory, such as an adjustable and extendible receptacle for storing and retrieving necessary office items.
Typically, a computer desk is provided with a sliding keyboard shelf disposed a few inches below the desktop and mounted on slides so that it can be pulled forward to a working position for the operator, and pushed back under the main desktop for storage. In the operating position, a mouse unit is generally adjacent the computer monitor and freely movable on a rubberized pad. Also, a printer unit, in signal communication with the computer, is often positioned on the desktop nearby, thus leaving less and less space accessible to the operator for storing necessary office items, or even photographs that often adorn a workplace.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,921 is a recent example of a computer workplace organizer for storing floppy disks, pens and pencils, and providing access for the mouse. The organizer thereof is a one-piece molded plastic housing that is mounted to the pull-out keyboard shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,735 discloses a modular desktop organizer for mounting to the top rear surface of a computer keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,764 discloses a desktop holder for pens, pencils, and other elongated items, where such holder consists of plural rows of staggered elongated chambers for receiving the pencils, etc. The lower or solid supporting surface of the holder is generally horizontal, while the upper surface communicates with the plural chambers and is inclined at an angle relative to the lower surface.
There are a numer of other static desktop receptacles, as exemplified by the following U.S. Design Patents, Nos. D-350,154, D-323,853; D-288,440; D-255,586; D-255,587; and, D-252,935.
The present invention, in contrast to the prior art as shown by the above patents, relates to an adjustable and expandible receptacle or organizer, such that it may be placed on an inclined surface, i.e. top of the monitor, for convenient access by the operator. The manner by which the organizer is adjustable and expandible will become apparent in the specification to follow, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.